True Love
by ehtsuperstar
Summary: What would happen if Dimitri didn't turn into a Strigoi? Would Rose and Dimitri finally have their happy ending? Read to find out!
1. Chapter 1

The next twelve hours were the longest of my life. Everything else that had once seemed wrong- my mother abandoning me, Lissa's depression, Mason's death- seemed trivial compared to how I felt right now. Without Dimitri, my life was shattered. What was the point of living without him?

All around me, novices were huddled in groups with their friends, buzzing with the night's excitement. It was the first time many of them had seen a Strigoi and they were all eager to tell their version of the night's events. Most of the discussions were hushed.

A gloomy air hung over the hall as people remembered the Moroi and guardians who hadn't been so lucky. Suddenly, I felt the urge to leave.

I knew the smart thing to do was to go to my dorm or Lissa. Through the bond, I could feel her calling me. She was worried, concerned, and scared. Normally, I would have hurried to her side but at the moment I couldn't bring myself to care. She didn't need me and I just wanted to be alone.

So, I went to the chapel. It was the middle of the day. At this time, it would normally be deserted, but not today. It was full of people- crying and praying.

I ignored them and made my way to an empty pew near the back. There I sat and relived the scene that I couldn't get out of my head: _The blond Strigoi grabbing Dimitri and pulling him to the ground. And then his fangs sinking into his neck._

I shuddered and attempted to push the scene from my mind. Dimitri couldn't be dead- and he definitely couldn't be Strigoi. He was too good, too pure. He couldn't be gone now after everything we had been through. I closed my eyes and found myself kneeling.

I had never been religious, and I had never prayed but this seemed as good a time as any. I desperately tried to put my feelings into prayer and came up with nothing. No words could describe how I felt at this moment. Finally, I gave up and curled into a ball. I heard a hoarse cry and realized it was my own. Even with the pain that was coursing through me, I realized something. I couldn't live without Dimitri. There was no way I could live without him. No way I could go on in my classes, and graduate and live my life like nothing was wrong. No way could I survive when my heart was shattered like this.

I didn't know how long I had been sitting in the chapel- it might have been hours, days, weeks, even months. I was beyond caring.

I felt Lissa's feelings through the bond seconds before she entered the chapel. Although she was still concerned for me, I could feel her elation and satisfaction through the bond. There was something else- guilt?

Her feelings puzzled me and I looked up questioningly as she came closer. "Rose, he's okay! They found Dimitri!"

I blinked at her, afraid to believe what she was saying. Through our connection, she relayed a series of images that took away my doubt- _Dimitri entering the infirmary. He looked pretty beat up, but he was conscious. And then he looked normal. The scars and bruises that had marred his skin were no longer visible and he was sitting up._

"You healed him?" I asked incredulously. Dimitri had been hurt so badly and healing him must have drained her. Yet, she was still standing here. "How?" I whispered hoarsely.

"I've been practicing with Adrian, Rose. I barely felt anything and Dimitri's okay! I know I shouldn't have, but I knew how much you cared about him and-"

"Thank you," I whispered, cutting her off. I looked up and her with as much gratitude as I could muster. Surprise flooded me. I knew that Adrian and Lissa had been practicing, but the extent of her power amazed me.

She smiled back and I could feel her pride and satisfaction through the bond. _He'd want to see you. _She added

I nodded, and jumped to my feet. Excitement coursed through me at the prospect of seeing Dimitri again.

I raced to the infirmary, barely noticing where I was going and who I was bumping into. None of it mattered- not when Dimitri was waiting.

Dr. Olendzki smiled when she saw me, "Hello, Rose."

"Where's D- Guardian Belikov?" I asked.

"He's still healing, and I don't think he's up for any visitors right now."

I glared at her. She was average-sized for a Moroi and I could easily push past her. Just as I was about to, my mother entered the room.

Despite everything that had happened, she was still poised and in control. I envied how composed she was. "May I see Guardian Belikov?"

Dr. Olendzki nodded and stepped aside. I scurried after my mother, ignoring the warning glance the doctor shot towards me.

When I caught sight of Dimitri, I froze. He looked as much of a god as ever. His soft, dark hair had almost completely escaped his ponytail and was now tucked behind his ears. No scars or bruises were visible on his skin and for a second it seemed as though the night's events were only a terrible dream.

His deep brown eyes caught mine. They were filled with tenderness and concern. The air between us was electrified and it was a wonder that my mother didn't notice it. But then again, when had she ever noticed anything?

She was the first one to break the silence, "Well, Guardian Belikov it's good to see you well. You gave us quite a scare." She had no idea how true her words were.

Dimitri inclined his head respectively, though his eyes never left mine. "Thank you Guardian Hathaway."

My mother glanced between the two of us and nodded, "Well," she said brusquely, "I have to get going." Maybe she did know more than she let on.

When she left, I rushed to Dimitri's side. "I was so worried," I whispered, "They didn't know where you were and I was so afraid. I thought you were dead, or worse-" I broke off, unable to continue.

Looking into his eyes, I saw that I didn't need to. He understood, just as he always had. "It's okay, Roza," he murmured, "I'm here now. Didn't I tell you I always would be?"

I nodded and let him hold me as I cried, the night's sorrow finally catching up to me.

Eventually I looked up and I saw that a single tear ran down his cheek. I opened my mouth to ask him what was wrong, but his mouth met mine in a kiss that was fierce, yet gentle and more passionate than anything I had ever felt before.

When we broke apart, I looked up at him questioningly. I knew what we were doing was wrong- the doctor could walk in on us at any moment and the feelings we had hid since last fall would be revealed.

"Tonight, as I lay there on the floor I realized how easily things could change. I realized how easily I could lose you and that scared me. For my whole life, I've guarded Moroi and put their interests before mine- and that's what always seemed to be the right thing to do. But there's a point in life where you have to choose."

"And you chose me," I murmured.

A tiny smile played on his lips, but his voice was serious. "Roza, I realized how much you meant to me. I can't put any Moroi's life over you- not even Lissa's. Pretending that I can is useless." His eyes met mine, "One you graduate, I'm going to ask to be reassigned."

I opened my mouth to protest, but I realized that he was right. If we were Lissa's guardians we would put each other before her and she deserved someone who would look out for her whole-heartedly.

"I'm going to be asked to be assigned to the Court. That way, we can be together." He added.

I glanced at him and couldn't keep from smiling. This was going to work. He would always be close by. In a secure place like the Court, a guardian's schedule was flexible. We could spend far more time together like this than we ever could if we were both Lissa's guardians. Most importantly, we wouldn't have to hide our relationship. We would no longer have to lie.

"I love you," I murmured.

"I love you too, Rosa. Always and forever," he promised.

Then we kissed and I couldn't remember being happier.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey **

**Thankyou guys so much for all the favorites. :]**

**But I need you to review. If I get at least 10 reviews, I'll continue with this story. Otherwise, I won't.**

**Thnx again.**

**-ehtsuperstar**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thankyou guys sooo much for the reviews.**

**So I need some ideas for the next chapter. Please review with any tips or suggestions you have.**

**:] ehtsuperstar**

As I lay in bed that night, I couldn't stop thinking about Dimitri. I'd always known that I had cared about him but I hadn't realized exactly how much until yesterday. The hours I had spent without him were the longest of my life and I was thrilled to have him back.

Dimitri had missed me as well and his promise to stop hiding our feelings had left me ecstatic. I closed my eyes, thinking about the day's events, and eventually drifted off to sleep.

I was standing in a garden that was full of lush, green grass and bright flowers. Its beauty struck me. Nothing in Montana-especially not in the winter- could ever look so full of life.

That's when I realized, I _wasn't _in Montana. My eyes narrowed as a scanned the garden, looking for Adrian. He strode out from behind a tree, looking as cocky as usual.

Something in me snapped at the sight of him. I was getting seriously annoyed by how he kept on interrupting my sleep. I had to clench my fists in order to keep from wiping that smirk off his face.

"Well, little Dhampir, you've had a lot of excitement today." He closed the distance between us so that he was only a few feet in front of me.

I scowled, "Go away, I'm tired. I need to sleep."

He chuckled. "You _are_ sleeping."

I sighed. "What do you want?"

His eyes looked me up and down and his grinned broadened. "There are a lot of things I want, little Dhampir. You are one of them."

"Cut the crap." I snapped. I really wasn't in the mood for this.

He looked almost hurt, "Is it so bad that I want to chat?"

"What's your motive?"

He sounded surprised. "No motive. I just haven't seen you around since the attack."

"Well, I've been busy." I muttered.

Adrian started to walk away from me and I hurried to catch up. He stopped by a particularly large rose and sniffed it. When he turned back to me, his expression was contrite. "You look different somehow- happier. Your aura is more golden than ever."

I shrugged. Adrian was the last person I wanted to talk to about my relationship with Dimitri.

"It's positively a ray of sunshine compared to some people around here." Adrian's voice was weary and I saw how much the effects of the attacks must have cost him.

I looked to his side and noticed that he was clenching a half-empty bottle of rum. He took a big swig of the liquid and mumbled, "We all deal with it in our own ways."

The expression on his face was pained and I felt myself feeling sorry for him. I didn't like Adrian, but no one deserved to endure the sorrow that he was being forced to. Being a spirit user definitely wasn't easy, especially at times like these.

Adrian changed the subject, "So, how is Belikov?"

"He's doing well," I tried to sound nonchalant, but color flooded my cheeks at the mention of his name and the elation I had felt earlier returned.

Adrian must have noticed because he snorted, "You treat him like he's some type of god."

I glared at him, "I do not." But part of me had to admit that he was right. I remembered how I used to consider Dimitri a god. At times, I still thought he was invincible. Well- maybe not so much after last night.

Adrian continued as though I hadn't said anything, "I know someone who would be far better for you." Before I could react he closed the distance between us and kissed me lightly on the cheek. "But for now, get some rest. You'll need it."

And with that, I drifted back off into a dreamless sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

**Thanks for all the reviews and favorites. I love to hear your input! Plus reviewing = me happy and me happy = faster updates. :] Enjoy!**

**disclaimer: VA belongs to Richelle Mead, not me.**

The next morning I was woken up by a knock at my door. I scowled. Classes had been postponed until further notice and I had been hoping to catch up on some sleep.

I hurriedly got dressed and opened the door.

Lissa stood in the doorway. Through our bond I felt her feelings of fear, sadness, and depression. It shocked me. She hadn't felt this way since she had gone on the anti-depressants.

"Liss, what's going on?"

"I don't know," her voice trembled. A quick search of her mind told me that she was telling the truth. She was just as shocked as I was by her sudden change of mood. "I woke up this morning, and it was back- the spirit's effects I mean. I felt fine yesterday and now-"

She trailed off, but I knew what she meant. Now, she was back to being the way she used to be- back when the spirit had controlled her life.

I was immediately flooded by guilt. Healing Dimitri yesterday must have taken a huge toll on her. It was my fault. If he didn't mean so much to me, Lissa never would have healed him.

"Stop it!"

I glanced at Lissa and saw that she was glaring at me.

"Stop blaming yourself," she continued, "This is not your fault, so stop."

I opened my mouth to protest, but she cut me off, "I should go see Adrian. He might know something about this."

Now I was the one glaring, "_Adrian? _He's the one who caused this! If it weren't for him, you'd still be on your medication. You wouldn't be this way."

Lissa shook her head and I could feel her frustration. "No. I'm glad I've been working with him. I've learned so much." Seeing the doubtful look on my face, she added, "If it wasn't for Adrian, I wouldn't have been able to heal Dimitri."

This shut me up. She was right. "Fine." I muttered, reluctantly. "But I'm going with you."

We had to walk almost halfway across campus to get to Adrian's dorm. He lived in a building that was reserved for only guests and guardians. The guard was a petite, brown-haired guardian. He looked surprised to see us up and about so early.

"We need to see Adrian Ivashkov." Lissa said.

The guardian hesitated. "I'm not supposed to let students up into this area."

"Please," Lissa murmured.

Looking a bit dazed, the guardian nodded and stepped aside allowing us access into the building.

Once we were out of earshot, I muttered, "You used compulsion."

"Who cares." Lissa snapped.

Her reaction shocked me. It was so unlike Lissa- more like something I would do. Through the bond I felt her brief feelings of regret that were overshadowed by her determination.

The walk to Adrian's room was relatively short. Lissa hurriedly knocked on the door and stood back. We waited for several seconds until Adrian opened the door. His expression was annoyed, but when he caught sight of me, he brightened visibly. "Hello, little Dhampir. Missed me?" He shot me a smile which he clearly thought was seductive.

I glared back at him. "This is serious. Can we come in?"

Adrian stepped aside and I followed Lissa inside. I wrinkled my nose. His dorm smelled like the clove cigarettes he smoked. Yuck.

Adrian led us to the living room. It was just as big as the rest of his dorm and it was furnished richly. Bottles of alcohol and cigarettes were strewn all over.

He turned towards us expectantly, "So what can I do for you ladies?"

"It's been coming back," Lissa whispered, "the effects of the spirit. I was feeling fine yesterday, but now I feel awful. The depression's back."

Seeing the alarmed look on my face, she added, "Not like before. I'm not going to cut myself or anything, but it's still … scary."

For a moment, her determination slipped and I was reminded of the old Lissa- the scared, vulnerable one. I had to do something- there had to be something I could do to help her. Then the idea came to me and I couldn't believe that I hadn't thought of it before.

"Give it to me." I commanded.

Lissa was clearly puzzled, "What?"

"Pass the depression onto me." The idea scared me. The last time Lissa had given me her emotions I had nearly killed Jesse. I had gone crazy. Yet, I couldn't make Lissa go through the pain- not when I could stop it.

Realization dawned on Lissa and she shook her head vehemently, "No way."

Before I could protest, Adrian interrupted, "Rose, that's stupid. You can't take away her pain forever. If you try to, you'll just drive yourself crazy and Lissa would lose the best guardian she could have had."

"He's right, Rose."

As much as I hated to admit it, they _were _making sense. Taking away Lissa's pain probably wouldn't help her- at least not in the long run.

"You have to start using your medication again, though." I said. The spirit couldn't hurt her if she was taking them.

Lissa's emotions were a turmoil- there was some relief. She hated enduring the depression just as much as I did. But there was also disappointment. She loved the magic- she loved helping people.

"I'll think about it."

"Lissa-"

_I will consider it, but it's my decision to make. _She was apologetic, but not willing to change her mind. I realized exactly how much the spirit meant to her. Nothing I could say could get her to listen to me.

I sighed and nodded slightly.

Lissa and Adrian started to work on the spirit after that, discussing its effects. After listening to several of Adrian's theories- each less plausible than the last- I started to grow restless. Finally, I stood up and stretched. "I think I'm going to go."

Lissa nodded and said bye to me.

Adrian insisted on walking me to the door. "I know where it is." I protested.

He ignored this and followed me outside. Before I could stop him, he leaned forward and pecked lightly on the cheek. Smiling cockily, he said, "Sweet dreams little Dhampir."

I clenched my fists and glared at him. I had to keep reminding myself that he was here to help Lissa. Breaking his nose probably wouldn't help her too much.

"They would be sweeter if you weren't in them." I shot back.

He smiled at me, "You know, I think you're secretly in love with me. You're not very good at hiding it, little Dhampir."

The idea was ridiculous. I opened my mouth to tell him so, but I was interrupted by an all too familiar voice. "What's going on here?"

I whirled around and found myself face to face with Dimitri. My heart jumped at the sight of him, but he ignored me. His eyes were intense with an emotion that I couldn't quite place.

Adrian smirked. "Rose just came to pay a visit."

Dimitri nodded once, his gaze cool. "That's against the rules. I trust it won't happen again."

With that, he strode away, leaving me staring at him, shocked.

Adrian looked amused, "Your mentor doesn't look too happy."

I glared at him before taking off after Dimitri. What the hell was his problem?


	5. Chapter 5

It took me only a few moments to catch up with Dimitri. I grabbed his arm and spun him around so that he was facing me. His face was unreadable. "What's going on?"

He stared back at me coldly. "You tell me."

"Excuse me?" I was bewildered. What the hell was going on?

"Why were you in Adrian's room?"

I recognized that emotion now. Dimitri was jealous. He thought that I was in love with Adrian. The idea was so ridiculous that I would have laughed if Dimitri wasn't serious. As though I could ever love someone else after meeting Dimitri.

"Lissa." I said, "Her problems are starting again and she thought Adrian would be able to help. I told her to stop using the magic, but I don't know if she will. It's too much of a part of who she is."

"What happened?" He looked as shocked as I felt. We had thought that Lissa's troubles were over.

"She's scared, and depressed. It's even worse than it was last time."

Dimitri nodded his face taut with pain. he was nearly as protective of Lissa as I was and hated the thought of her suffering, "And how are you feeling?"

"Okay," I shrugged.

"Roza," Dimitri's voice was as smooth as silk.

, "Nothing's happened to me yet, but I keep on thinking back to last time. What if it happens again?" I didn't have to say what "it" was. Dimitri had been there last time- when I had almost killed Jesse.

Dimitri gently tucked a strand of hair that had escaped my ponytail away from my face, "You'll get over it. You're strong. You're the strongest person I know."

I shook my head, "No, I'm not. I'm good at fighting Strigoi and all, but I can't fight against the spirit. It's too strong. It'll keep on feeding of me until I go crazy like Ms. Karp or kill myself like Anna." Hot tears spilled down my cheeks and I looked down, hoping Dimitri wouldn't notice. I hadn't realized exactly how scared I was until now.

Last time had been horrible- with the pounding headaches, depression, and uncontrollable anger. But what if it got even worse? I didn't know if I could bring myself to ask Lissa to stop using spirit. I'd felt that warm joy she experienced when she used magic. Besides, helping people was too much a part of her nature. I wasn't even sure if she _could _stop.

Dimitri gently titled my chin up so that I was looking directly into his eyes. They were filled with tenderness and concern. "Roza," he whispered, lightly wiping the tears away from my cheeks. "Stop thinking like that. _Nothing's _going to happen. Besides, you don't have to face it alone. You have Lissa- you have me. Always."

I nodded and buried myself into his chest, letting his faith and love envelope me and hoping, against hope, that he was right.

**Heyy,**

**So again, thanks for all your support. It means a lot. So for the next chapter, I was thinking of doing this chapter in Dimitri's point of view. Do you think it's a good idea? Review or PM me with any ideas, suggestions or tips. They are always welcome. And I might be writing another fanfic for either twilight or VA. What do you think I should write about?**

**-ehtsuperstar **


	6. Chapter 6

**So, like I said, I'm doing this in Dimitri's point of view. As always, review and let me know what you think. If you guys like this I might do some more chapters in Dimitri's POV. Enjoy! :]**

I stormed down the hall. Seeing Rose at Ivashkov's place had triggered a whole new range of emotions for me- anger and admittedly, jealousy were among them.

The creep had _kissed _Rose- _my _Roza. And then he had accused her of loving him. It took all of my self-control not to turn back and punch Ivashkov for being such a jerk.

But there had been something else. Roza had said Adrian was visiting her dreams. The thought infuriated me. No man belonged in her dreams, other than me.

A part of me was also hurt. Rose had chosen to visit Adrian. And god only knew what she was doing there so early in the morning. The possibilities raced through my mind and I shuddered. I loved Roza so much and if she didn't care for me- if she chose a creep like Ivashkov over me I didn't know what I would do. A life without her seemed so horrible that I couldn't even think about it.

Something tugged on my arm, jerking me out of my thoughts. I spun around to see Rose. Immediately I hid my emotions and glared at her coldly. She could not see how much this had affected her. If she wanted to break up with me, it wasn't fair to influence her decision.

She wore a confused expression and she sounded shocked, "what's going on?"

"You tell me."

"Excuse me?"

I bit my lip, determined not to let my true feelings show. It was hard though, with her standing in front of me. "What were you doing in Adrian's room?"

"Lissa." Rose whispered, "Her problems are starting again and she thought Adrian would be able to help. I told her to stop using the magic, but I don't know if she will. It's too much of a part of who she is."

I felt a brief flash of embarrassment and shame for ever doubting Rose. Then it was overshadowed by my grief. Last time, Lissa's problems had caused Rose so much suffering. The thought of my beloved in pain hit me like a slap in the face. "What happened?"

"She's scared, and depressed. It's even worse than it was last time."

I nodded, feeling even worse than I had before. Last time the spirit had almost killed Rose. What if it managed to this time?

"And how are you feeling?" I whispered hoarsely.

She shrugged, "Okay."

It didn't take a genius to know that she was lying. "Roza," I begged her to tell me the truth.

"Nothing's happened to me yet, but I keep on thinking back to last time. What if it happens again?" She sounded so scared that I wanted to take her into my arms.

"You'll get over it. You're strong. You're the strongest person I know." I murmured, as much for my benefit as hers.

She shook her head. "No, I'm not. I'm good at fighting Strigoi and all, but I can't fight against the spirit. It's too strong. It'll keep on feeding of me until I go crazy like Ms. Karp or kill myself like Anna." She was crying.

I gently brushed her tears away with the back of my thumb, "Roza," I whispered. "Stop thinking like that. _Nothing's _going to happen. Besides, you don't have to face it alone. You have Lissa- you have me. Always."

She nodded and buried her face into my chest. I hugged her closer and hoped against hope that I was right.


	7. Chapter 7

**Heyy,**

**Thank you guys soo much for all the reviews. You're amazing! I'd especially like to thank bitemebcbd13 for reviewing every single one of my chapters :] Review, review, review! More reviews = happier me and happier me = faster updates. **

**This is in Rose's POV. Enjoy!**

Dimitri walked me back to my dorm room and within. His presence was like a soothing balm and it felt as though nothing could happen to me while he was here. Slowly, my worries and fears began to edge away.

They were replaced by excitement. I couldn't stop thinking back to the night before the Strigoi attack when it had been just me and Dimitri. That night had been like heaven- perfect in all senses of the word.

My eagerness grew as we neared my dorm room.

"Come in," I murmured, shooting him a seductive smile.

I heard him take a sharp intake of breath, "I'm not sure if I trust myself."

I ran my hand down his chest, feeling the hard panes of muscle that lay there, "So don't."

Dimitri sighed and shook his head, "I-I can't. Not like this."

I felt the sharp stab of rejection. Dimitri didn't want me anymore. The thought was unbearable. I turned my head down, so he couldn't see how hurt I was.

Dimitri gently lifted my chin up so that I was looking directly into his eyes. "Roza, you know I love you. More than anything- that's why I want to do this right. I don't want to hide anymore. I'm going to talk to your mother tomorrow about it."

I opened my mouth to protest, but Dimitri cut me off. "I'm doing this right."

"You look scared." I teased, trying to make light of the situation.

He chuckled, "Guardian Hathaway can be very imposing."

His mouth met mine and I lost myself in his kiss. He pulled away several moments later, looking slightly breathless. "It's definitely worth it." He murmured before taking off.

**

I ran into Christian the next morning. He was a mess and looked as though he had just gotten out of bed. His clothes were rumpled and his hair was sticking out in all directions. Dark circles were visible under his eyes- he hadn't gotten much sleep by the looks of it.

"Where's Lissa?" he asked the second he caught sight of me.

I shrugged. "Shouldn't you know? You guys are the ones that are attached at the hip."

There was no spark of humor in his eyes and I felt concerned. "What's going on?"

Christian hesitated and then said, "It's Tasha- there was a Strigoi raid and no one can find her."


	8. Chapter 8

I stared back at Christian horrified, "What do you mean she's gone?" I had resented Tasha because of her close relationship to Dimitri earlier that year, but no one deserved to die that way. Besides, the fierce Moroi was actually pretty cool and I knew how much she meant to Christian.

Christian looked more scared than I had ever seen. "I don't know," he whispered, "but I need to see Lissa. Please."

I understood Christian's concern. If the Strigoi attacks on Moroi royals were starting up again, Lissa was in more danger than ever.

Through her bond, I could Lissa's calm, contented feelings. They were so different from this morning. I wondered if Adrian had been able to help her. I focused on her feelings. It only took a moment to see through her eyes.

She was lying down next to Adrian. They were both laughing and joking around. My breath caught in my throat when I realized they were holding hands. Through her thoughts I saw that it was innocent- that she didn't want Adrian in anything other than friendship. However, I knew Christian wouldn't see it that way.

I pulled myself back into my body and turned towards an expectant Christian. "She's at the library. I'll go get her." I said, racing off before he got a chance to protest.

The grounds were deserted. I ran as fast as I could to Adrian's room, desperate to find Lissa. I was grateful to Dimitri for making me run in our training sessions. It had ended up being useful.

Further up the road I saw two people walking. I slowed my pace when I realized that it was Alberta and Dimitri. Their heads were close together, deep in conversation. When she saw me, Alberta nodded curtly. Dimitri's eyes met my own and I was shocked to see the emotions within them- concern, anger, and fear. The latter scared me more than anything. I had never seen Dimitri afraid. He had always been so strong and sure of himself.

"What's going on?" I asked.

Alberta hesitated. This was obviously guardian affairs. Then, she nodded, "There was a guardian convention held in Missoula. It was raided by the Strigoi and there are no survivors to be found. There were about a hundred guardians found dead."

The news shocked me. If a hundred guardians had been killed, there must have been at least that many Strigoi. The thought terrified me. I figured that we had killed about a hundred Strigoi during their recent attack. The idea they could get back on their feet- and conduct another raid in those large numbers so soon was horrifying. How many of them were there?

"Tasha Ozera is missing," Alberta added, "The attacks on the royal Moroi might be starting again."

My fear was replaced by a steely determination- we had to kill the Strigoi; I had to keep Lissa safe. "We have to do something!"

Alberta shook her head. "There's nothing we can do. There are too many of them and too few of us. The guardians we do have here need to protect the academy and the Moroi living in it."

"But the Moroi can fight too! With them, we can defeat the Strigoi." Alberta opened her mouth to protest but I cut her off. "You know it's true! You saw how many Strigoi we defeated fighting with the Moroi in the attack. We can do it again. It's the advantage we need to win!"

Alberta shook her head, "Again, there aren't enough of us. We have no idea how many Strigoi there are and we can't afford to lose any more guardians."

"So what do you suggest?" I was shouting now. "Should we just sit around and do nothing until the Strigoi become even stronger and decide to attack again?"

Dimitri spoke now. His face was taut with pain. "You know I don't want to do that, but it's the only choice we have. If we fight the Strigoi, it's taking a huge risk- a risk that could endanger all the Moroi at this school."

I was getting angrier and angrier. "Sitting here is taking the risk! Pretending that everything's alright is taking a risk. Fighting? That's not taking a risk- it's taking charge."

**Yupp. Rose is bad ass. Sorry, I know it's short. But as always, review, review, review. Oh yeah, and I started another fic called "Without Her." You can get it from my profile, or the url for it is: ****.net/s/4986833/1/**

**Please read it and review. I love hearing from you guys! **

**-ehtsuperstar**


	9. Chapter 9

**Wow, 62 reviews! Thank you guys so much! I love hearing from you. I'm going to aim for about 75 reviews before I post again. But for now, enjoy! (and don't forget to review!)**

"Sitting here is taking the risk! Pretending that everything's alright is taking a risk. Fighting? That's not taking a risk- it's taking charge."

The look in Dimitri's eyes told me that he agreed with me completely. If it had been his choice, he would have been fighting Strigoi right now.

Alberta had remained silent throughout my outburst, but now she shook her head. "It's completely out of our control. However, there is a meeting today with several of the Moroi royals to decide what we are going to do. I believe the Dragomir princess is attending."

The mention of Lissa sent my mind reeling. I had completely forgotten about her and Adrian. Crap! I had to find them before Christian did. "Right. I have to go." I ignored the concerned look on Dimitri's face- I could explain things to him later.

I raced to Adrian's dorm and opened the main door. The guard looked up, her eyes narrowing when she recognized me. "Students are not allowed up into guest dorm rooms." Her voice was weary.

"I just have to see Adrian," I said, attempting to push past her. She blocked my way.

"No." her voice was firm.

I glared back at her, wishing that I knew how to use compulsion. I could take her of course, but fighting and possibly injuring a fellow guardian probably wouldn't make a very good impression on the Moroi royals Lissa and I were supposed to meet tonight. Dimitri wouldn't be too pleased either.

"Let us through."

I turned back to see Christian. He ignored me; his eyes were focused on the guardian instead. She shook her head at first, but then I saw her resolve start to waver. Eventually, she stepped aside and let us through. We both hurried past her and once we were out of earshot, I whipped around to face Christian.

He had used compulsion. Although he wasn't as persuasive as Lissa was, he was still pretty good. I opened my mouth to tell him this, but his icy expression kept me from speaking.

"She's with him."

It wasn't a question, and there was no point denying it. "They're just practicing magic." He still looked doubtful. "You know how much she loves you- she never stops thinking about you, and trust me it can get annoying. She would never, ever do anything to hurt you. You should know that."

The anger in his eyes seemed to fade, and he nodded. "I-I need to see her though." Without waiting for me, he strode to Adrian's door. He pushed it open and disappeared inside.

Guilt. Sadness. Anger. Confusion. Pain. The emotions that flowed through my bond with Lissa threatened to overwhelm me, and I had to fight to stay in my own body. They shocked me as well. What was going on? Had Adrian hurt her?

I rushed into Adrian's dorm, desperate to know what was wrong. Adrian and Lissa were sitting up now, looking disheveled and confused. Christian stood opposite them, his hands balled up into fists. I had never seen him so angry.

He was glaring at Lissa. "I trusted you!" He spat.

Lissa stood up, her eyes wide in protest. "Nothing happened- we were just hanging around. You know I wouldn't hurt you like that."

"Really?" Christian said with mock concern. "Because it sure doesn't seem like it."

Lissa's anger returned. "I haven't done anything- Adrian and I are friends, nothing more. If you can't believe that, then maybe you should just go!"

Christian's face hardened further. Without another word, he left.

I turned to Lissa. I knew how much his departure had hurt her. Her anger was gone now- all I could feel was her overwhelming sadness.


	10. Chapter 10

**Sorry it took so long to update. I was kind of busy, but I'm back now. So enjoy, and review, review, review. More reviews= me happy and me happy = faster updates.**

"You have to wear this!" Lissa said, holding up the deep red dress that I had picked out when we had gone shopping last.

We were getting ready for the meeting being held by the Moroi royals that night. Of course, it was more like a ball than an actual meeting and the dress code was strictly formal. Obediently, I stripped down to my underclothes and pulled the new dress over my head.

Lissa grinned, "You look gorgeous!"

I couldn't help agreeing as I looked into the mirror. The dress worked wonders for me. The soft fabric clung in all the right places, emphasizing my curves. I grinned. I couldn't wait to see Dimitri's reaction to this dress!

"So which one do you think I should wear?" Lissa held up two dresses. One was pale blue with a flowing skirt and a belt around the waist. The other was so unlike Lissa- bright red and tiny.

"Definitely the blue one," I said, trying to sound as enthusiastic as I could. Normally I wouldn't care about what to wear, but the game of dress-up was helping Lissa forget about what had happened with Christian and I would do anything to make her feel better.

Lissa nodded and changed quickly.

"You look amazing!" I said. She really did. The blue was the same shade as her eyes and the silky fabric flattered her figure.

She nodded and sat back on the bed, holding her head between her hands. I didn't need our bond to know the pain she was going through.

I sat next to her and wrapped my arm around her small, trembling frame. She looked so small and vulnerable. "It's going to be okay," I murmured. "Christian's just upset because of what happened with Tasha. He loves you-more than anything and he'll see how stupid he's being before long."

She nodded and attempted to smile. Her emotions were still pained though. They scared me- the last time she had been half this upset she had started cutting herself. I just hoped she was stronger than that now.

*

The Moroi "meeting" was a colorful affair. Tables laden with delicious-looking food filled the hall. Moroi royals milled around the room, chatting and laughing with each other. The Guardians stood in the back of the room. They weren't dressed up like the rest of the guests. Their posture was stiff as they scanned the room looking for potential threats. My heart skipped a beat when I noticed Dimitri in them. He caught my eye and nodded curtly. The emotion was drained from his face.

I frowned. I wondered what he knew that I didn't.

I shook my head, clearing my thoughts. I would find out soon enough. Right now I had other things to worry about. I turned back to Lissa and saw that she was scanning the crowd with the intention of seeing Christian. I followed her desperate gaze, but Christian was nowhere to be seen.

_What happened to him? He should be here. _Her thoughts were desperate- filled with both longing and confusion.

I grimaced. After the afternoon's excitement, I hadn't been able to tell Lissa about what happened to Tasha. This didn't seem like the time or the place, but she had to know.

"Liss," I whispered, keeping my voice low so the passing Moroi couldn't hear, "It's Tasha. There was a Strigoi raid and she's gone."

Lissa froze. Sadness; pain; shame; anger. Her emotions were a whirlwind and threatened to pull me into her through our bond. I fought against them. I couldn't afford to be out of my body here.

After a moment, Lissa started to walk away. Through her bond I knew her intentions- to find Christian, make sure he was okay, and make everything okay again. It took me only a second to catch up. I grabbed her arm and brought her to a halt.

"You can't go. It's not safe- especially not here. And who knows where Christian is. The best thing you can do is stay here."

She turned back to me, her eyes blazing with determination. "It's the safest place I can be right now. There are Guardians patrolling around every corner. I have to see him Rose- I need to make sure he's okay."

"You don't even know where he is."

She shook her head and I could see the image of their room in the church imprinted in her mind. _He's there- I know it. _I opened my mouth to protest but she cut me off. _If it makes you feel better, you can come with me up to a point and then go through my mind._

I hesitated for a second, knowing how much trouble we'd be in if we were caught. I also knew how much this meant to Lissa. Reluctantly I nodded. _Thank you._

The night was chilly and I hugged myself as we hurried to the church. It was on the other side of campus, but we covered the distance within a few minutes. As we approached the church, she turned to me. _Wait here. _

I nodded, "Be careful."

Lissa nodded tightly and I knew her own life was the last of her worries right now. I watched her disappear into the chapel.

**SO review and tell me what you think. Whose POV should I do the next chapter in- Rose, Lissa, or Christian? I hope you enjoyed this and please review! It only takes a few seconds and it makes me super happy.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Thank you guys so much for all the reviews! Each and every one of them made me smile. And each and every smile made me want to write some more, so here I am updating. I decided to do this chapter from Rose and Lissa's POV. The next one will be from Christian's POV. Enjoy!**

Rose's POV:

Through our bond, I could feel Lissa's feelings intensifying. Her steadfast determination was now starting to wane. It had been replaced by apprehension and nervousness. I let these feeling drag me into her and before long, I was seeing through her eyes.

Lissa's POV:

I was climbing the stairs to the church chapel. The stairway was eerily quiet and I shuddered violently as memories of the last time I had been here flooded me.

_Christian and I had been alone. Victor's Guardians had opened the door and seized me immediately. I could still feel their cold hands gripping under my arms, holding me up. I had been terrified and frozen up, unable to fight. Christian had jumped to his feet and started to fight them- both with magic and his fists. Despite his abilities, the Guardians had easily overpowered Christian. _I grimaced again, remembering how Christian had been crumpled up against the wall, easily held up by one of the Guardians. _He had watched me leave, his face twisted into a mask of despair. His eyes had been swimming with tears as he stood there, helpless. _His tortured expression still haunted my dreams. It was that tortured expression that made me quicken my pace. My stupid fears could wait. Christian was what mattered right now.

I pushed the door to our room open. Christian was sitting on the ledge, his arms wrapped around his legs in a protective ball. Sobs racked through his normally sturdy frame. My heart tightened to see him like this- so hurt, so sad, so vulnerable.

"Christian," I whispered, hurrying to his side.

He looked up, his eyes bloodshot. His face lightened with something akin to hope. Then it darkened- so quickly that I wondered whether I had imagined it. He glared at me, "Go away," he muttered, his voice as cold as ice. "I don't care if I ever see you again."

His words sliced through me like physical pain and I found myself gripping the wall to stay standing. He hated me- for something that wasn't even my fault. I couldn't lose him- not like this, over some stupid misunderstanding.

"Please," I begged, "I know what it looked like, but you know I don't like Adrian that way. I love you and I would never do anything to hurt you-"

Christian laughed humorlessly, his eyes fiery with a mixture of fury and disgust. "You have a funny way of showing it," he spat.

I choked back a sob as he got up and left. Tears streamed down my face relentlessly as I watched walk away. I couldn't remember ever being so sad or hopeless.

**Please, please, please review! It only takes a few seconds and it makes me super happy. And the more reviews I get, the faster I update (I don't have to do the equation for you again do I?) :]**

**And besides, if you guys are going to take the time to favorite or subscribe to my story, you should definitely also review**

**3 ehtsuperstar**


	12. Chapter 12

**Thank you guys so much for all the reviews. Each and every one of them made me smile. :] As promised, here is Christian's POV. I wanted to go inside his head and show that he really isn't a monster- just confused and sad. The next chapter will be more Dimitri and Rose, I promise. But for now, enjoy! (and review once your done.)**

Christian's POV:

It took all my willpower to leave Lissa crying in our room like I had. Hurting the one person I loved more than anything else was the hardest thing I had ever done. But the image imprinted into my mind increased my willpower to keep moving. _Lissa and Adrian had been lying on the floor, together- holding hands, laughing. _If I hadn't known better, I would have said they were a couple- that's right. I _hadn't _known better. They were together. Lissa had cheated on me and like the fool I was, I had believed that she was "just friends" with Adrian. I had been such an idiot.

Tears streamed down my face and I didn't even bother trying to hold them back. What did it matter anyway? I had already lost the two most important people in my life- Lissa had betrayed me and Tasha was gone. God, I missed her so much.

"Hey, Ozera, you okay?"

I looked up, scowling when I recognized that arrogant, pompous voice. Adrian smiled sympathetically at me, "I heard about what happened to Tasha."

Anger suddenly boiled up inside of me and I had to clench my fists to keep from punching his face. He seemed to notice and smiled. "You're not still mad about Lissa are you?"

The mention of her name made me lose all the control I had. I punched him squarely in the jaw. He rubbed his face gingerly, but made no move to fight back. "Well," he said after a moment, "I guess so. But seriously man, it wasn't like that. I love Lissa like a sister- nothing more. And that girl is crazy about you. She wouldn't even look at another guy with you around."

I shook my head vehemently, my anger gone. All that was left was sadness. "That's not what it looked like."

Adrian's voice rose to match mine. "What did it look like then? Two friends lying on the floor laughing. When she came to me today, she was so upset. She didn't want to lay any more of her troubles on you. And I helped her with her powers. That's all." He chuckled humorlessly and shook his head, "Lissa is an amazing girl and she loves you so much. You're damn stupid to throw that away over nothing."

His words hit me like a slap in the face. He was right- Lissa was the kindest, smartest, most wonderful girl I knew. She would never cheat on me. My mind flitted back to Lissa's tear-stained face in our room. God, what had I done?

**Review, review, review!!! It only takes a few seconds and it makes my day.**


	13. Chapter 13

Rose's POV:

Through our bond I could feel Lissa's overwhelming despair and anguish. I took off at a sprint, desperate to make her feel better- or at least hurt Christian for making her feel so bad.

It was as though she had read my mind. _Don't, _she begged, _I just need to be alone. _I ignored this, my concern for Lissa's well being triumphing my respect for her wishes. The last time she had been half this sad, she had started to cut herself. I wanted to stop her before she did anything stupid like that again.

My run to the church only took a few moments. I was about to barge into the chapel, but a tall figure looming besides the door stopped me. I shrunk into the shadows, my heart thumping. I knew the figure wasn't Strigoi- I wasn't experiencing any of the nausea that I did around them.

The figure shifted slightly into the light and I sighed with relief when I recognized the long dark hair and deep brown hair. My heart caught in my throat, but for an entirely different reason than before.

"Dimitri?"

He closed the distance between us in two quick strides. He grabbed my shoulders roughly, his intense gaze boring into me. He looked more like a god than ever before. "Where the hell were you Rose? What were you thinking? Leaving the meeting alone when there is who knows how many Strigoi wandering around."

I scowled, anger flaring up inside of me. I shot Lissa's logic back at him, "It's the academy- there's no safer place. There are Guardians everywhere!"

Dimitri swore in Russian, "All the Guardians are at the meeting."

I winced, he was right. I had been so stupid to bring Lissa out into danger like this. Then another thought crossed my mind, "Why are you here then?"

He let out another string of profanities. "Damn it Rose! I only came here because of you. I was so worried that something happened," his voice was quieter now- more intense, "Roza, I almost lost you once- I can't go through that again."

I nodded, my anger gone. I remembered how I had felt when I thought Dimitri was dead. How could I blame him for loving me- for wanting to keep me safe?

His face was only a few inches from mine now. I pressed my lips to his. His arms encircled my waist and he murmured, "I love you Roza."

"What's going on here?"

I froze. My heart started to thump when I noticed a small figure looming in the shadows close to us. Dimitri shoved me behind him as he turned to face the threat.

The figure stepped into the light and I winced when I recognized the petite figure and shoulder-length curly red hair. Crap, it was my mother.

**Hey,**

**Thank you so much for all the reviews. Each and every one of them made me smile. ******** So for the next chapter, should I have "the talk" between Rose, Dimitri and her mother, or should I have more about Lissa and Christian? Or is there anything else you guys want to see? Review and let me know. I'll do whichever one I get more votes for. Give me any feedback you can. And does anyone know how Adrian looks? I don't have the book on me right now. Thanks. :]**

**Review, review, review!!! (I take anonymous reviews too) It only takes a moment and it makes me really happy!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Thank you guys soo much for all the reviews :]. I have 152!!! It's amazing. I can't wait to get up to 200. But for now, here's the talk from Dimitri's POV. Enjoy! And review, review, review. It only takes a few seconds and it makes my day.**

Dimitri's POV:

A petite red-haired lady stood in front of me, her blazing red hair whipping in the light breeze. I was much larger than her, but the furious expression on her face made me feel like a young child. Jeanine Hathaway was formidable on even the best of days. Now she was down-right terrifying- even for me.

I could feel Rose tensing up behind me, bracing for the fight that was sure to come. One of her hands was tightened around my arm in a vice-like grip. I winced as her fingernails dug even deeper into my skin.

"What is going on here?" Guardian Hathaway's tone was so cold that it sent shudders down my spine. "Both of you disappear from the meeting and I find you here, kissing?" Her voice was getting louder and louder. She glared between us as though demanding an explanation. "How could you be so stupid? You don't even deserve to be Guardians."

Rose exploded behind me, "This has nothing to do with you," her voice was as venomous as her mother's. "You left me my entire life and now you think you can just charge back in and be my mother-"

I cut her off before she could make things any worse. "Guardian Hathaway, I'm sorry you had to find out this way, but I love your daughter."  
Guardian Hathaway's expression grew even more enraged, if that was possible. "Love?" She spat, as though the mere mention of the word disgusted her, "There is no such thing as love." She glared at me, "I can understand why my daughter is being so stupid- she's young, but you? I really expected more, Belikov. What type of Guardian are you- dating your students. Not only are you ruining your own life, but you're destroying my daughter's." With that she strode off, leaving Rose alone with me in the dark.

I couldn't stand to meet Rose's eyes. Her mother was right- I was a sick, horrible excuse for a Guardian. Rose loved me, but she was young. I was older and I should have known better than to carry on a relationship with a student that was several years younger than me. I no longer cared about myself, but I was destroying Rose's life. If anyone found out about us, she could lose the opportunity to be Lissa's Guardian. I couldn't do that to her- I couldn't.

I turned back to Rose. Her beautiful eyes were shimmering with tears. I reached to wipe them away, but then caught myself. I had no place comforting her. I was her mentor- nothing more. I kept on telling myself as I walked away, leaving my soul behind.

**Review, review, review!!!!!!! I need your feedback. How do you think I did. And what do you want to read about next chapter?**


	15. Chapter 15

**Wow, thank you guys for all the reviews. They really inspired me to write this chapter this fast. Enjoy!**

Hot tears flooded my eyes at my mother's intense disapproval. I hadn't realized exactly how much I cared about her opinion until now. I choked back a sob, determined not to cry. I wouldn't let my mother get to me.

I turned to Dimitri. He was as stiff as a statue by my side. Then he turned to face me. His eyes were bright with a mixture of emotions that baffled me- longing, sadness, and something else.

A sole tear slipped down my cheek. He raised his hand to brush it away, but then stopped as though he had been burned. He slowly pulled his hand back to his side and turned on his heel, leaving in the same direction as my mother. What was he doing?

"Dimitri!" I called after him, my voice tinged with desperation. Instead of responding, he broke into a run. Tears were streaming down my face, but I made no attempt to hold them back. I stumbled after him blindly for a few steps, but I knew it was no use. I could never catch up to him. Suddenly exhausted, I sank down and sobbed, harder than I ever had.

I don't know how long I had been lying there before I noticed a shadow lingering about thirty feet away. Adrenaline flooded through me as I jumped up, expecting an attack. After a moment, the figure stepped into the dim light of the street light. I immediately recognized the pompous smirk.

"Skipping out on the meeting, little Dhampir?" Adrian strode closer to me and I turned away from him. He was the last person that I wanted to see me like this.

"Rose?" The obnoxious confidence was gone from his voice. Instead, he sounded concerned. "Are you okay?"

He spun me around so I was facing him. I couldn't bring myself to fight his gentle touch. His eyes were wide with worry as he noticed my expression. "What's going on?" When I didn't reply, his tone became more urgent, "Is it Lissa?"

I shook my head wordlessly, unable to find my voice.

"Is it you? Are you hurt?"

I shook my head again. I wasn't hurt- at least not physically.

He looked desperate now, "Then what's going on?"

I took a shaky breath, "D-Dimitri, he's gone."

He looked shocked, "Is he hurt again? Did the Strigoi get him?"

I shook my head again. "He left me." The words triggered another round of tears.

Adrian's face changed from confused to furious as realization dawned on him. He swore under his breath and when he spoke his voice was cold, "Idiot. Doesn't he realize what an amazing girl he has?"

He pulled me into a hug and unconsciously, I leaned into his embrace. He stroked my hair gently, "It'll be okay," he vowed. He smelled like soap and tobacco. The mixture was surprisingly comforting. But even as I closed my eyes, I wished I was in another pair of arms- the only one that could make all of this pain go away.

**Review, review, review. And feel free to PM me with any suggestions or ideas for future chapters.**


	16. Chapter 16

I woke up the next morning with a pounding headache. I rubbed my sore temple gently before sitting up. I was in a dark room that seemed vaguely familiar. Where the hell was I? I blinked, trying to remember what had happened the previous night.

I had been in the Moroi left and then I had left with Lissa. Oh shit. Lissa.

I staggered to my feet and stumbled around the dim room. "Go back to sleep," a voice mumbled from the floor. My breath hitched in my throat when I recognized it- Adrian. What was I doing in his room?

I had been with him last night after my mother had exploded and Dimitri had walked away. The memory made my knees give way under me. I sank down on the soft mattress. _Dimitri had left me. _

I gripped the mattress hard before remembering why I had gotten up in such a hurry. _Lissa. _I would never forgive myself if something had happened to her. Maybe my mother was right- maybe I wasn't cut out to be a Guardian.

I couldn't think like that now. What was important was finding her and making sure she was okay. I pushed open the door of the bedroom, ignoring Adrian's sleepy protests.

The crisp morning air was freezing, but I barely felt it as I sprinted towards the chapel. The door was thankfully unlocked. I pounded up the stairs to Lissa's room. The door swung open. My breath caught in my throat when I saw that it was empty.

_Where was Lissa? What had happened to her?_

I know it's short, but I have finals this week and I wanted to post it. I will get more up later soon. But for now, review!!! And for you guys who like Twilight fanfics, read my story Two Halves of a Whole and review it. You can find it on my profile.


	17. Chapter 17

_Where was Lissa? What had happened to her?_

I groped desperately to find our bond- something that told me she was alright. But there was nothing to be found. None of the steady buzz of emotions that I had come to depend on. I sagged against the wall, running my hand down the cool marble. _Shit. What had happened? _The bond between us had always been crystal clear. Nothing like this had ever, ever happened and it terrified me. Was she unconscious? Or worse- I refused to even consider the possibility.

I took a deep, staggering breath and ran my hands furiously through my hair. Then I pushed myself off from the wall. Standing around would get me nowhere. I had to act. I bounded from the chapel. It had begun drizzling, but I barely noticed the tiny pinpricks of water as they stung my arms.

There was only one person I trusted enough to help me. Dimitri. I didn't no what had happened between us earlier that night, but it didn't matter- it al seemed like a faraway nightmare now. All that mattered was finding Lissa.

I found him standing outside the Moroi hall, his hands crossed over his chest. His face was drained of color and he looked so sad. Despite myself, I felt a pang of longing flood through me. I longed to hold him and comfort him. No. I stopped myself. Lissa was what mattered right now.

"Dimitri."

"Rose," the cold, unfeeling mask slipped back over his features. He seemed to notice my state of utter desperation. "What's wrong?"

"It's Lissa," I kneeled over, my breath coming out in ragged gasps, "She's gone. And I can't feel her through the bond."

He looked shocked for a moment before authoritive mask slipped on again, "What do you mean she's gone?"

"She was in the chapel and I went up to find her and she wasn't there. I tried to find her through our bond, but I couldn't sense anything." God, I had been so stupid. Leaving Lissa like that. Even a novice wouldn't make that kind of mistake. Maybe my mother was right- I wasn't fit to be Guardian.

Dimitri didn't berate me like I had expected him to. Instead, he just nodded. "Go inside. I'll alert the other Guardians and we'll find her."

"What do you mean go inside and you'll find her? I'm going with you. And we can't wait. She could be anywhere. Let me go look."

His voice lowered to a hiss, "Do you know how dangerous it can be out there? With Strigoi possibly wandering around, who knows what could happen. Let me and the rest of the Guardians handle this."

"Anything could happen to her while you guys assemble," I countered, "I'm her Guardian. I'm supposed to protect her in situations like this."

"If you were her Guardian, you wouldn't have left her alone like that- wouldn't have let her leave a secure, heavily-guarded meeting." His voice was cool, but they hit me like a slap in the face.

He was right of course. I had been an utter and complete idiot and now Lissa was in jeopardy because of it. Burning hot tears filled my eyes, but I blinked them back furiously. Seeing my expression, he softened. "We'll find her." I wished I could believe him, but I knew it was a promise he couldn't keep. "It's just that it's dangerous out there." He was right again. It was extremely dangerous. But I was Lissa's Guardian and it was my duty to protect her no matter what. And that was exactly what I intended to do.

**Hey,**

**Sorry I haven't updated in a while. I made this chapter long to make up for it. Soo, please, please, please review!!! And let me know what you think. The more reviews I get the faster I'll update. So review, it only takes a moment and it makes my day. Did you guys know that if everyone who reads my story also reviewed, I would have like 100 review per chapter? Just saying. So how about this time everyone who reads this reviews and we'll see how many reviews we can get :]**


	18. Chapter 18

**Thank you guys so much for all the reviews :] Each and every one made me smile. I got some new reviewers (nice to hear a new perspective) and some who review every time. I'd like to give a shout out to vacrazy13 for reviewing every single chapter of every single story I've posted. Thanks so much :]**

"I'm going to tell the other Guardians what happened," Dimitri murmured. He reached out, almost as though he was going to hug me, but then stopped. "Stay here, stay safe."

"What do you care?" I muttered bitterly, remembering how he had left me just a few hours before.

"Roza," Dimitri murmured. His gentle tone brought tears to my eyes. I blinked them away, but one slipped down my cheek. He brushed it away gently with his thumb. His touch sent a jolt of electricity down my spine. "Of course I care."

"Then why did you leave?" My voice came out in a squeak.

Dimitri looked as though he might cry himself. "Your mother was right," he murmured simply, "I'm no good for you. I no longer care about myself, but us being together jeopardizes your future with Lissa and I couldn't do that to you."  
"A future without you isn't one that I want to live," I murmured. Memories of that night where I thought he was gone flooded me and I shuddered, "I nearly lost you once. Please don't make me go through that again-"

"I won't," Dimitri vowed, "Please stay here- don't try anything stupid. It's dangerous out there. I can't lose you."

I yearned to hug him- to have him hold me, but there was no time for that. Not with Lissa missing. Instead, I forced myself to nod. Even as I did, I felt bile rise in my throat. I hated lying to him. He seemed to believe me, though. He started to say something, but then stopped as though thinking better of it. I watched him walk away for the second time that night as tears streamed down my face.

Adrian emerged from the shadows where Dimitri had been standing only a moment before. Seeing my tears, he shot me a half questioning half concerned look. I shook my head at him, wiping my nose on my sleeve. Christian was on Adrian's heel. His normally pale face was ashen and he was wringing his hands in utter desperation. When he spoke, his voice was shaking, "What happened to Lissa?"

I didn't know how long they had been listening in on our conversation, but they had heard enough. It took me a moment to find my voice. When I did, I filled them in on the night's events, careful to leave out what had occurred between Dimitri and me. The look on Christian's face mirrored my own. He was beside himself with worry. "What are we going to do?"

"I'm going to try to find her."

Christian looked determined, "I'm coming with you."

I started to protest, but then changed my mind. Christian was as close to Lissa as I was, if not closer. He deserved to come along. I knew if I were in his position, I would want to help as well.

Adrian also nodded, "Me too." Seeing my look, he added, "Don't worry little Dhampir, I can take care of myself."

There wasn't any time to argue, so I sighed. "Fine. Let's go to the chapel first and see if we can find any traces of her."

Christian looked confused, "Can't you see her through your bond?"

It hadn't worked before, but there was no harm in trying now. I closed my eyes and focused as intently on our bond as possible. To my relief, it took only a few seconds before I was seeing through Lissa's eyes. Her vision was blurry and her thoughts hazy. She had been drugged. She was in a wood cabin that looked familiar.

Oh my god. Realization hit me like a slap in the face. It was the same cabin where I had lost my virginity to Dimitri. That had seemed like years ago. That night had been amazing. But that didn't matter now. What mattered was that Lissa was still on campus- there was still a hope of reaching her.

**Review, review, review!!! The more I get, the faster I'll update. And be honest. I love constructive criticism, because it helps me improve as a writer. **


	19. Chapter 19

**Hey,**

**Well, as you guys can tell, you win. I decided to finish this story since its sunfair to keep you guys hanging. So enjoy! And review!**

"Come on!" I called, sprinting off in the direction of the cabin. I was suddenly grateful to Dimitri for making me run so much during my training. It had finally come in handy. Behind me, I could hear panting as Christian and Adrian struggled to catch up. I slowed down as we neared the woods and came to a standstill at its periphery.

Both of the boys were gasping for breath as sweat poured down their face. After a moment, Christian looked up, his face questioning. "Why-" he muttered between heaving breaths, "are- we- i-in the- freaking- woods-"

I couldn't keep from rolling my eyes. Christian was alright at most times, but right now I felt like punching him- hard. Why else would we be in the woods? "Lissa's here. There's a cabin, and they're holding her there."

His face suddenly became serious and whatever exhaustion he had once shown was gone. "Come on, let's go then."

I opened my mouth to protest that it wasn't safe- that they shouldn't follow me past here, but I knew there was no point. Christian cared too much about Lissa to leave, and Adrian- well Adrian was just stubborn as hell.

I nodded and started to weave through the dense foliage, careful to be as quiet as possible. I slowed my pace down slightly so that Adrian and Christian could easily keep up with me. After what seemed like an eternity, the brush finally started to thin. "We're almost there," I murmured. The words were barely out of my mouth when a wave of nausea swept over me. I tensed, every nerve in my body suddenly alert. I wielded my stake, stroking my finger over the cool metal as I looked around for the threat. My nausea continued to grow and I stepped out protectively in front of the Moroi. A few front in front of me, I saw a long shadow slink behind a tree. _Gotcha_. I readied the stake and sprang. The Strigoi froze momentarily before grappling with me. It was stronger than me, but obviously inexperienced and I managed to strike it with the stake within a few moments.

I glanced back at Adrian and Christian. "Are you guys okay?" They nodded, looking shaken but otherwise unhurt.

I inched closer to the cabin, making sure that the Moroi were only a few steps behind me. When we reached the cabin, my hand froze on the doorknob. This seemed almost too easy.

Nausea suddenly settled over me- far worse than before. I fought the bile that was rising in the back of my throat and searched desperately for the threat. I caught sight of a Strigoi. Wielding my stake I prepared to strike but stopped when I saw another shadow behind it… and another and another and another. Shit, how many Strigoi were there? Ten? Twenty? There was no way I could defeat a number this big.

I backed up against the coarse wood of the cabin, suddenly remembering why I was here. Lissa. My determination returned- there was no way I was going down without a fight.

I sprang towards the first Strigoi, hoping to catch her by surprise. She deflected me with a swat of her hand, sending me flying against the wooden wall of the cabin. I stumbled to my feet, ignoring my now pounding head. Two more Strigoi were closing in on me. I jumped towards the closest one and managed to scratch its cheek with my stake. It howled in pain and I took advantage of its momentary distraction to sink my stake through its heart.

Without warning, the other Strigoi pounced. This one was far more experienced than the other two and it pinned me down, its fangs reaching towards my neck. I struggled furiously, but my efforts were useless. It was too strong. Suddenly the Strigoi released me, snarling in pain. A small fire had begun to kindle near its heart. Before it could recover, I quickly sank my stake into its heart.

Christian now stood at my side, his eyes blazing with determination as he aimed his power at the Strigoi closest to us. It snarled blindly when the fire hit it. I quickly staked it and moved onto the next Strigoi. Christian and I continued to work together, eliminating Strigoi after Strigoi. But they kept on coming and Christian's energy was starting to fade. His face was turning pale and I knew that he couldn't keep it up for much longer.

Another Strigoi had started to move up onto his flank and I rushed to meet it. It was a guy with long blond hair that hung loosely around his face. My blood turned cold when I recognized him. It was the Strigoi who had almost killed Dimitri.

I heard a growl and realized it was my own. I had to destroy him- make him feel the pain that he had caused me. I darted around him, looking for an opening to sink my stake but he kept his chest shielded from me. His teeth were bared in a grin. As our dance continued, I felt my energy start to wane and I had to fight to keep out of his reach. Suddenly I stumbled on a loose root and fell to the ground. He took advantage of my misfortune and pinned me to the ground, extending his fangs. I struggled as he lowered his fangs to my neck but once again it was no use. He was far stronger than me and holding me down took no effort from him.

"You'll never beat me," he whispered. I shuddered as his cold breath tickled my throat. Christian and Adrian were nowhere to be seen behind me and I wondered briefly whether they were alive.

Then the Strigoi was gone. His cold hands were replaced by warm ones. His blond hair replaced by brown. His red eyes replaced by warm brown ones. Those concerned pools of brown were the last things I saw before I black out.

**Review, Review, Review!!! More reviews = faster updates. So please review. It only takes a moment and it makes my day. All suggestions are welcome.**


	20. Chapter 20

**Sorry this took so long. For those of you who read the original chapter 20 I posted, can you let me know what you think of this one? I fixed a lot of things that you guys suggested. Is it better or worse? Review and let me know!**

"Rose!"

I scowled as I recognized that voice. What was Adrian's problem? Couldn't he stay out of my dreams for once? I felt someone shake my shoulder. Hard. Whoever it was, they were going to pay for this.

I opened my mouth to growl. "Go away!" It came out sounding like an incoherent mumble.

"Rose, you have to get up. Lissa's in trouble!"

Oh shit. The night's events came rushing to me and I forced myself to open my eyes. Adrian was crouched on the ground beside me, his face pale and drained. I jumped to my feet. I felt lightheaded, but otherwise, I seemed to be okay. Besides, Lyssa was the only thing that mattered at the moment. I had to make sure that she was safe.

"Where's Christian?"

For once, Adrian seemed to be at a loss for words. After a moment, he murmured, "He followed Dimitri and that blonde Strigoi that attacked you."

I shuddered as I remembered Dimitri's last encounter with that Strigoi. I couldn't lose him like that. Then I remembered Lyssa. She was my main priority right now. Dimitri was strong enough to take care of himself- at least I hoped so.

"Let's get Lyssa."

Adrian nodded and staggered to his feet, wavering slightly. I cursed softly under my breath, realizing that he must have healed me. "Are you okay? You shouldn't have healed me-"

"Don't worry about me, Little Dhampir," Adrian chuckled, his obnoxious tone returning. "I know you're crazy about me, but I'm okay. You won't be losing me anytime soon."

He slung an arm around my shoulder and I quickly shrugged it off. How could he be so annoying at a time like this? "Just shut up," I snapped, "We need to get Lissa."

The door of the log cabin was slightly ajar and I crept inside, making sure that Adrian was following me. I held my stake in front of me, prepared to fight any Strigoi that would emerge.

I took a few steps into the pitch-black room, gripping my stake as a wave of nausea overwhelmed me. I braced myself for the impact which I knew was going to come, but the room remained strangely silent. The Strigoi was playing hard-to-get and in the pitch black room, it had the advantage.

I took a deep breath and forced myself to stay still. I had to wait until it made the first move- otherwise there was no way that I would be able to find it.

I only took a few moments for the Strigoi to attack. It landed next to me, jarring my shoulder. I retreated backwards toward the door, hoping that Adrian was behind me. Moonlight illuminated the doorway and I was able to make out the Strigoi's lean frame. Wielding my stake, I darted around it for a second before finding an opening to its heart. It crumpled to the ground and I crept further into the room. "Adrian?"

"I'm over here with Lissa."

"Rose?"

"Lissa!"

Using my bond, I located Lissa to my right. Her fear coursed through me- fear for me, for Adrian, for Christian. I fought against it. I didn't need to be any more worried than I already was. "Are you okay?"

_I think so. Rose, I'm so sorry.I shouldn't have left- I should have listened to you. I'm such an idiot-_

"It's not your fault," I cut her off before she could make herself feel any worse. "I'm your Guardian. I should have made sure you were okay. If anything had happened to you-"

_It wouldn't have been you fault._ Feelings of warmth and trust flowed through the bond, calming me down.

"Rose, we need to get her out of here." Adrian said. Of course he would have to ruin the moment. But he was right.

I gently took Lissa's hand helped him lead her out of the cabin. In the dim moonlight I was able to see that she was shaken, but mainly unhurt.

"We have to go," I said, remembering the danger that we were all in. I broke into a jog, forcing myself to slow down so that Lissa and Adrian could keep up. Only one thing remained in my mind- Dimitri. God, I hoped he was okay. If he wasn't, it would be all my fault. I never should have let Lyssa go. If something happened to him-. I forced the thought from my mind, knowing that I would be a wreck if I thought that way.

We were nearing the academy and I tensed as a spotted a figure. The expected wave of nausea didn't come and I sighed with relief. It wasn't a Strigoi.

"Rose?"

I could have recognized that voice anywhere. "Mom?"

Jeanine stood poised with her hands on both hips. Her eyes were large with concern as she noticed Lissa standing behind me. "You found her!"

I nodded, resisting the urge to punch her right there as I remembered our last meeting. I took a deep breath- it didn't matter now. All that mattered was Dimitri.

I whirled around, turning to face Adrian. "I need you to get Lyssa back safely."

"Where are you going?" My mother's voice was laced with concern.

I struggled to keep the fear from my voice as I answered. "I need to make sure Dimitri's okay."

"Let me go with you."

I shook my head vehemently. "No."

I couldn't put any one else who I cared about in danger.

**I'm so sorry for taking this long to update. I hoped you enjoyed it and review, review, review! I promise I'll update soon! =D**


	21. Chapter 21

**I am so sorry that this is 143873948273 years late. Life got in the way in a big way, but I'm back now, and hopefully I'll be able to wrap this up soon. I hope you guys enjoy! As always feedback is appreciated. **

Ignoring the identical looks of concern that my mother and Lissa wore, I took off into the dark night at a sprint, heading away from the cabin. I had barely been running for a few moments before I heard the sound of movement near me. Slowing to a walk, I slunk through the darkness in order to avoid detection. A wave of nausea hit me as I neared the sound and I tensed, brandishing a stake as I prepared for the threat.

My sensation of unease grew as I came closer to the sound. I froze when I saw that there were many Strigoi- six, seven?- circling someone in the clearing. The moonlight illuminated their target. My heart jumped to my throat when I saw who it was. I could recognize those eyes anywhere. Dimitri.

I jumped into the fray, hoping I could catch the Strigoi by surprise. I managed to nick one in the heart before two of its comrades turned to me, their eyes glinting in the moonlight. I barely registered Dimitri's yell as I faced my new foes. I needed to destroy them- to get him to safety. I danced around them, dodging their blows and hoping to deal one of my own. They were both experienced though, expertly shielding their hearts. Before long, I felt myself falter slightly, overwhelmed as yet another Strigoi joined the battle. Almost as though in agreement, the three crowded in on me at once, one attacking me from the back while the others crowded me on either side. I weaved through their advances, but it was too much. One of their blows hit me, flinging me backwards.

Before I could get up, one of them was on me, his fangs bared. My heart froze as I saw the pure hatred in his eyes. I struggled kicking against him, but it was to no avail. He was far stronger than me. His eyes glinted, his mouth bared in a grin, as he lowered his fangs to my neck.

Before he could bite, he was thrown off. I opened my eyes, half expecting to see Dimitri like I had before. My blood ran cold when I recognized the tall blonde Strigoi that stood in his place. His eyes glinted as he came closer and I froze, momentarily paralyzed by the intensity of his glare.

"I told you, you'll never win," his voice was cold, dangerous.

His words broke the trance I had been in and I scrambled to my feet. He considered me momentarily before crouching into an attacking position. I mirrored his movement, wielding my stake. I danced around him, searching for any opening to strike. To hurt. To kill. But he was good, better than anyone I had ever had to fight before. After a few moments, I realized that he was toying with me. His movements were easily calculated. He was always a fraction of a second too fast for me to catch him. As our pace quickened, I found myself farther and farther behind him. Before long, I was struggling just to keep pace, just to stay alive.

I stumbled backwards and he took advantage of my momentary lapse of concentration in order to pin me to the ground. His weight crushed my leg, sending a sharp jolt of pain through my ankle. Before he could do anything else, Dimitri was there. I barely registered his look of concern before he was gone again, dueling with the Strigoi like he had been before.

I jumped to my feet to help him, only to fall back to the ground at the crippling pain that shot through my ankle. I bit back a cry as I lay there helpless, unable to aid Dimitri. I couldn't fight- not like this. I'd only be a liability.

Above me, Dimitri circled the Strigoi, his movements swift. I had watched him fight so many times in training, but his agility never ceased to take my breath away. Watching him with the Strigoi was almost like watching a dance. Both of their movements were lithe. They were so evenly matched that it seemed as though it could go on forever.

A movement in the shadows behind them caught my eye. I turned, half expecting to see another Strigoi. Instead, my mother stepped out of the darkness and took a crouch behind the Strigoi. Seeing her, he seemed to falter and Dimitri took advantage of his momentary lapse in concentration to jab at his arm. The Strigoi let out a howl of pain and my mother swirled around and sunk her stake into his heart, causing him to fall to the ground.

Dimitri was at my side in an instant, his eyes bright with worry. His hand came to brush my cheek, his finger tips leaving a trail of fire where they touched. It was ridiculous that he could have such an effect on me despite everything. "Roza," his voice was barely a murmur, and I felt something warm in my stomach at his clear concern.

"I'm okay," I said, making to get up again. This time, he caught me when I fell. I rolled my eyes at the pointed look he gave me, "Okay, so my foot's being stupid. Must have sprained my ankle or something." I made a face, hoping to lighten his mood.

His face remained sober. "What were you thinking? You could have gotten hurt or-" he faltered, his distress evident.

My mother stepped forward before I could retort. "He's right. You can't just run off. You have a responsibility to Lissa-"

I cut in before she could continue. I was sick of this, so sick of this. "I also have a responsibility to _me_ and to what I want to do. Look, maybe you're capable of being a Guardian and having that be the only thing in your life, but I can't. I love Lissa, and I would do anything to protect her, but I also love Dimitri. If he's in danger, I'm going to do everything I can to help him. I can't give that up- I can't give him up," I turned to face Dimitri, my heart catching at the intensity of his expression. I faltered for a moment, "I-I know this isn't enough for you. I know that you think I'm too young for you, or too immature, or whatever. I just- it doesn't mean I'm going to stop loving you."

**Please review! I'd love to hear your feedback! Thanks for reading!**


End file.
